Sovereign
by InAWord1592
Summary: Somewhat AU. Remy's little sister was abandoned by his family 3 years after he was because of her green on black eyes. Full summary inside. Moved from RabidErikPhan's account.  I'm the same author, just my own account...
1. Chapter 1

Sovereign-Chapter 1

A/N: I am not stealing this story from RabidErikPhan. That account belongs to my friend Hayleye and I was too lazy to crate my own, so I was writing on hers. I am the same author from there continuing on my own account.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hot sweat dripped off my body as I blocked my brother's blows with a staff wielded in my hands. His constant aggression caused him to loose most of our sparring sessions because I saved my energy and he just used it as if it were water. Anyone looking at us would just see our bodies; the staffs that we used in both defense and offence mere blurs. Our staffs met again and again in glorious harmony, the silver of his meeting the brown metal of mine, creating clanging sounds so vibrant throughout the campus. I was the only one who could outsmart my brother though. He used his energy as per usual, and I knocked his feet out from under him using a roundhouse kick, a new technique I had picked up when he had done so to me yesterday. His body hit the ground with a thump; after he didn't get up for a while, I leant down close to him.

"Training session over, big brother," He got up and placed his arm around my shoulder, and I looked into his demon like eyes, the red on black almost like my own green on black ones.

"Remy wonders, who taught y' t' spar like dat?" I immediately looked away from him. If there was one thing I didn't want to talk about, it was Wanderer.

"A good friend a long time ago," the same answer to the same question. I knew I should have been open to my brother, but I couldn't. I needed to keep some things to myself…but those things always seemed to come out at some nasty time.

-A little while later-

I laid in bed, thinking about the harbored stress that weighed down a lot in my life. After Wanderer…I thought about him for a while, and immediately knew that I needed to open my heart to someone…and I knew just who. I looked to the other bed in the room, where a girl with 2 white streaks in the front of her hair typed on a laptop.

"Rogue?"

"Yes, Ada?" She asked me without looking up from her work. She seemed engrossed in whatever she was doing, but I could see in her face that she was trying to multitask.

"Rogue, what I'm gonna tell you I've never told anyone before, so I'm gonna need full attention. It's kind of important." Rogue shut the laptop and turned to face me, her face full of concern instead of agitation that I had pulled her from her work.

"Promise this won't get back to Rems?" I asked her quietly, just hoping that my brother wouldn't hear about what I needed to tell my best friend.

"As long as it doesn't involve harmin yaself or othas, shugah, mah boyfriend won' know a word ya say, unless ya tell him," I smiled gratefully at the older girl.

"I just need to tell someone about this. Remember how I told you I spent almost 7 years on the streets of New York after I ran away from my last foster parents? When Remy found me, my powers were already developed to a degree, and I had quite a few skills like thievery and fighting. These were taught to me by someone I called Wanderer,"

"Ah remembah ya sayin somethin about a guy called Wanderah," Rogue said thoughtfully, and then gestured for me to continue.

"Well, Wanderer was a man who taught me everything. His name wasn't really 'Wanderer', but that's what I called him. His name was Perry. He was a very powerful telepath who helped me to hone skills in everything, including my empathy. He was three years older than I…we were in a small group his older brother lead, even though Wanderer was much more powerful than his brother. There were five of us, living on the New York City East Village streets, sharing an apartment we were squatting in, being chased out many, many times only to find a new place to live. We were moving around constantly. We grew accustomed to calling each other by codenames. Perry was called Wanderer because that was the meaning of his name. My best friend in the group was called Giver, but her real name was Cathryn, and her power was the opposite of yours…any time she touched someone, she would give life to them, coming from some force of nature, be it one of the elements themselves, another human being, or herself, that person would get a jolt of life. Giver and I were pretty close because of the fact that we were the only girls in the group. Wanderer's older brother was called Foster because he took care of us, and because his powers were to heal any wound. The last member of the group was the only one younger than me. His name was Mikey, but we called him Shift. He was telekinetic,"

"What were you called, Ada?" Rogue asked me, looking thoughtful at what I had just shared with her.

"Me? Just as I am now with X-Men, I was Sovereign, because of my control of people's feelings and urges. I was more powerful than even Wanderer, because I can control the urge that people have to listen to telepathic influence, therefore shutting down the influence any telepath has over me. I could also shut down the urge of a telepath to use their abilities, simply enough." I told her, thinking about the group, remembering my perfect life that lasted 7 whole years.

"_Get away from me!" A young auburn haired girl yelled at a boy older than she as he approached her._

I won't hurt you, _his voice echoed in her mind. She jumped backwards, farther from him._

"_You're a telepath?" she asked him, scared and surprised at the same time. _

"_Yes. I know you're a mutant too," he said to her, and she stopped backing away and looked into his cinnamon eyes._

"_How?" she seemed skeptical, but somewhat believing._

"_Your eyes. Beautiful eyes they are too," he added that last part, and she blushed._

"_Who are you?" she asked, and he smiled at her._

"_My name is Perry, but my group calls me Wanderer. We're a family, you see. We're not really related, aside from my brother and I, but we're as close as any family can get. I saw you a few days ago, saw your eyes, and told my brother I had found another mutant. He's our leader. He told me to find you and see if you needed help. So now I'm offering: would you like a place to live and a family to take care of you?" he seemed genuinely sincere._

"_Yes," _

"What happened to them?" the dreaded question had come up, and it had pulled me from the memory I had been reliving. I knew that I would have to answer this one. I didn't have a choice.

"They died. My family, my father, big sister and my little brother in every true meaning of the word…and the man I was in love with. I know what you're thinking, and you're right. Wanderer and I fell in love when I was fourteen. He was seventeen; nearly an adult, and we fell in love. Foster didn't like it, but we stayed together despite his constant chastising. We were together for 10 months then…a human found out the secret of our group…He came to the apartment and shot at us spontaneously. I was so frightened. After a few seconds of shock, I was able to turn off his urge to shoot, and the man left after I gave him the urge to. But looking around, I saw that my reaction had been too late. All four of my friends had been shot. I sat with Wanderer until he died. Giver was the last of the four to die…and with her last burst of energy; she gave the rest of her life force to me…through her hand in mine. Then she smiled and died in my arms. I failed them and now I have to pay for it. It haunts me every night in my dreams. Wanderer's last words were, 'promise me you won't cry, my love, for I'll be back for you someday." It has haunted me. I loved him so much and I was forced to watch him die, along with the rest of my friends," I felt the tears that had been pushing at the back of my eyes finally thrust through, the pain and misery of the story finally being embodied in tears that I had never shed. Rogue got up from her bed, and sat on mine, putting one arm around me and allowing me to cry into her shoulder, the fabric of her shirt getting a little bit wet with the sorrowful tears I had kept back because my love had made me promise to.

"Adalyn…" I heard the masculine voice I knew so well from the doorway. I quickly scooted away from Rogue, hiding my tearstained face from the compassion that my brother was offering.

"How long have you been there, Rems?" I asked lightly, still turned away from the doorway. Remy came into my line of vision, his eyes looking straight into mine, his hands on my face to keep me from looking away.

"Just since y' started cryin'. Remy was comin' t' see if his chére and his p'tite wanted to come see a movie wid him off campus," he told me honestly. I looked into his eyes and saw that it was the truth. In my mind I was relieved that he didn't know about my past…that he didn't know about who I was before he found me on the streets of New Orleans, trying to get away from New York only 2 weeks after my friends had died, almost a year ago now. I quickly turned my face into my usual sarcastic smirk, despite the trails the tears had left.

"I think I'll sit this one out. You two go. I need to think," They got up to leave after Rogue gave me a look saying, 'are you sure?'

"Just no hotels!" I yelled, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Remy's hand came into view through the doorway, flipping me off. I just laughed, my empathy feeling his humor.


	2. Chapter 2

Sovereign-Chapter 2

-A few hours later-

"Ada?" I heard a voice cut through the silence of the library. I trembled slightly at the shock of finding I wasn't alone, and turned around to see Bobby Drake, his ice blue eyes glinting at me. I looked away as I felt the tug of tears against my eyes…those eyes reminded me so much of Wanderer, even though Wanderer had those beautiful eyes the color of cinnamon.

"Ada?" the boy spoke again, and I looked up from my book and into his cold eyes. I could feel lust emanating from his body, so strong that there was almost a red aura around him. I held my hand to my head as a headache of strong emotions and his thoughts…ok, bad mental picture…don't want to see that. Then a memory just flooded over my mind…an image from when I'd been about 11, I had been with the group for a few years.

"_Just breathe, Sovereign, your powers are linked to the emotions you have as well. You can control strong emotion if you just breathe without having to force the other person to shut it off by breathing and pushing it into its place." A tall boy with a strong aura even though he was only 14 years old spoke these words. He seemed to know what he was saying…He seemed almost all knowing, as if he could travel into your mind and extract your thoughts._

"_I've tried Perry," An auburn haired girl replied. She was the opposite of him. She seemed just 11 years old, but the way she spoke even when she was just saying something simple was beyond her years. She was beautiful, long auburn hair falling all the way to her waist tied into a braid, and the most exotic eyes…green on black, the mark of her mutation. She had her hands to her temples and on her face was a pained expression, as if she were having a migraine._

"_Try again, Lynnie. I know you can do this," The girl was able to sense and control emotion. She felt the waves of lust emanating from his body. It took 10 minutes of the girl in intense pain, but she finally got control of the headache. The emotion was pushed into position just like every other non-extreme. The extreme was not giving her a headache, but she could still sense it Her body relaxed._

"_Good," he breathed, gathering her into a brotherly hug. She squealed and hugged him back, so joyful that she had finally done what she had always thought impossible._

I took a deep breath, thinking about that memory, not concentrating on the extreme, finally feeling the extreme click back into its place.

"Thanks for the mental picture, Drake," I said sarcastically, smirking at him and watching him blush.

"How…How'd you…" he sputtered, trying to form a coherent sentence amidst embarrassment.

"You were emitting an extreme, or an emotion that is overpowering all the other emotions. I hear and see any thoughts that are going through your head at that point. Bit of advice for you: Don't let your emotions out around one of the most powerful empaths ever, and the only one who can sense and control urges, or she will sense them and who knows? Maybe she'll stop your urge to eat…or maybe to drink. That wouldn't be helpful after a danger room session, now would it? Not being able to get a drink of water even though you're SO thirsty…" I smirked at him, and left him to contemplate what I had said, heading back to the room Rogue and I shared. Rogue and Remy should be coming home from their movie soon, so better get in the room before I walk in on something I REALLY don't want to see.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-The next day-

"So what were y' and Remy's chére talkin about?" my brother asked me after we had been sparring. He had won this time, and we were just resting on a cliff overlooking a lake. I sighed and looked away, tears threatening to force me to break my promise to the one I loved.

"Ada…please tell Remy, Porquoi Je t'aime, mon soeur. Je t'aime pour toujours,"

"_I love you, Ada. I love you forever," _his voice mixed with the voice of Wanderer in my mind, creating a vortex of both French and English, both brotherly and romantic love, the voices of the two men I will love forever. Remy has a right to know about me. He had every right to know. He was my brother, my only blood family, even though my real family died a short time ago, Rogue, Remy, and the X-Men were my only family now. I needed to open up to my brother. Not just to his girlfriend who was my best friend, but my true brother.

"Are you ready for a long story of love, loss, learning, and tears that occurred over 7 years of my life?" I asked him, and he put his arms around me lightly, holding me close as if I were a small child who had gone through too much in a short time, and in truth, that's what I was, save for the small child part.

"Remy is ready for anything y' say, mignonne," he assured me, and I took comfort in his voice, only pausing to calm the headache his extreme compassion was causing. I relayed the story I had told to Rogue, not allowing myself to cry when I told him about how much I loved, and my only love's last words…everything that had happened to me, why my tears fell short of my eyes when I am upset and wanting to personify my feelings in a crystal stream from my eyes, but instead keep a promise that I made to true love. True love only comes once in life, and I was so fortunate to have found it at a young age…but so unfortunate to have found it in one who would die and leave me alone before he was even 18. Love was the strongest of the emotions; the most prominent. I felt it whenever Rogue and Remy were together, the extreme giving me the worst headache I had ever had, let alone when Wanderer and I were together. I snuggled closer to my brother, feeling the warmth of his body as a comfort of the pain I was feeling. His mind was emitting only compassion, only love.

"Je t'aime, mignonne. Je t'aime." He said, unable to form a coherent sentence in English or even much of a response in French, just to tell me that he loved me. And I loved him too.

"Je t'amie aussi, Remy,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two!!!!

Special thanks to AliAle for reviewing!

Yet again, please review!!! I love getting feedback!!!

Je t'amie: I love you

Je t'amie pour toujours: I love you forever

Je t'amie aussi: I love you also

Soeur: Sister

Chere: dear/darling

Mignonne: darling/sweetheart


	3. Bonus Chapter 1

Every third chapter (3, 6, 9) is a 3rd person account of the events that were flashbacks in the last chapters. I'm focusing a lot on Adalyn's old life, and if you can figure out why, I'll give you a cookie. (HINT: Refer back to the description of her old life in the first chapter! The answer is GLARING at you!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They saw her, but no one honestly paid any attention to her. She was as invisible as the air to them, just a child who had obviously run away from home and was wandering the streets. She walked alone, never meeting up with someone who could help her, and she slept on park benches. People wanted to help her, that small child with long auburn hair, cute from a distance, but when they'd get close, they'd see her eyes. There was no white part of her eyes, eyes that were just a green iris on black. People were afraid, and due to that fear, they called her 'mutant freak' and 'mutie trash'. She just bore with it, not allowing these people to scare her or annoy her. After a while, people started getting violent, and she'd always back away from someone approaching her. She didn't fear people; she just didn't want to get hurt.

"Get away from me!" she yelled at a boy older than she as he approached her. This was how it always started. She reached up and touched a bruise on her face she had received when some man had slapped her 2 days earlier.

"_I won't hurt you_," his voice echoed in her mind. She jumped backwards, farther from him, but her eyes glared at him in an interested way.

"You're a telepath?" she asked him, scared and surprised at the same time. Maybe this one wouldn't hurt her.

"Yes. I know you're a mutant too," he said to her, and she stopped backing away and looked into his cinnamon eyes. Eyes like everyone else…yet so different. She had never seen eyes that color.

"How?" she seemed skeptical, but somewhat believing.

"Your eyes. Beautiful eyes they are too," he added that last part, and she blushed. She thought his eyes were beautiful…unlike her wretched eyes that caused people to hurt her.

"Who are you?" she asked, and he smiled at her, causing her to come closer, unafraid.

"My name is Perry, but my group calls me Wanderer. We're a family, you see. We're not really related, aside from my brother and I, but we're as close as any family can get. I saw you a few days ago, saw your eyes, and told my brother I had found another mutant. He's our leader. He told me to find you and see if you needed help. So now I'm offering: would you like a place to live and a family to take care of you?" he seemed genuinely sincere.

"Yes," she said after a few moments. He reached out his hand to take hers, and she slipped hers into his, surprised at how well their hands fit together.

"Where are we going?" she asked, suddenly nervous again. He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"We're going to where my group is waiting. Well…there are only two others beside myself. You'll like them," he led her to a boy and a girl who sat under a tree together quite a bit away on the outskirts of the park. The girl was visibly a few years younger than the boy…well; you could even go as far as saying, "man".

"She decided to come?" the man asked. This was obviously Wanderer's brother. They looked almost identical; same black hair, but his brother's eyes were a few shades darker; the stereotypical brown color. The girl, however, had blonde hair falling just to her shoulders; and crystal clear blue eyes.

"Isn't that obvious, Foster?" Wanderer asked him; turning to give the girl whose hand he was holding a smile.

"Wanderer, what's her name and powers?" The blonde asked lightly.

"Oh God…I forgot to ask her," he said, just realizing his error.

"Wanderer!"

"Giver!" he retaliated, finally giving the face a name for the young girl he had just brought along. Giver got up and looked into the younger girl's eyes.

"What's your name?" she asked her. The girl looked away in an attempt to hide her eyes from her.

"Adalyn," the girl said ever so softly. It sufficed for the group. Soon when her powers manifested, she became known as Sovereign.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just breathe, Sovereign, your powers are linked to the emotions you have as well. You can control strong emotion if you just breathe without having to force the other person to shut it off by breathing and pushing it into its place." Wanderer spoke these words; it had been three years since he had found this girl on the streets of New York. Now it was his job to help her now that her powers had manifested.

"I've tried Perry," Adalyn seemed as if she was in pain; she looked like she had a migraine.

"Try again, Lynnie. I know you can do this," it had been recently discovered that Adalyn could sense and control feelings and urges. Her power was enormous. She just needed to learn how to keep herself from just going around stopping people from feeling certain emotions, extremes, that took over the entire mind, giving her the ability to see what the person is thinking, they're so strong. She had to concentrate, for quite a few breathless moments, but finally she was able to push his extreme emotion of lust into its place. He saw her face finally relax.

"Good," he breathed, gathering her into a brotherly hug, lifting her off the ground because she was so short compared to he. She squealed and hugged him back, so joyful that she had finally done what she had always thought impossible.

"And what's going on in here?" Foster walked into the bedroom. Wanderer blushed lightly and put Adalyn on the floor.

"I finally figured out how to get rid of an extreme headache without getting rid of the emotion itself, Foster. Wanderer showed me," she said, blushing as well. Foster just nodded, and walked out. As soon as the door clicked closed, they both burst out laughing joyously.

I hope you liked my first 3rd person interlude. As always, please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Evanescence or any of the music used in this chapter. No I don't own X-Men. I probably should have said this sooner…but yeah. I didn't…

The different forms of speech are confusing so…

"Speech"

"_Telepathic speech"_

"**Spoken song Lyrics**"

" _Speech in a memory"_

_General in a memory_

"Telepathic speech in a memory"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**I tried to kill the pain**

**but only brought more.**

**I lay dying**

**And I am pouring**

**Crimson regret**

**And betrayal.**

**I'm dying,**

**Praying,**

**Bleeding,**

**And screaming.**

**Am I too lost to be saved?**

**Am I too lost?**

**My God! My tourniquet!**

**Return to me salvation!**

**My God! My tourniquet!**

**Return to me sal-"**

My belting of the song along with the CD that was in the small boom box the room had was cut short when Remy walked in and turned it off. He smirked at me.

"Is dere somet'in Remy should know, mignonne?" he asked me, and I threw a book at him. He barely evaded it. The book hit the wall inches from where he was standing.

"It's just a song, Rems. Evanescence happens to be a very good band," I told him, exasperated, for the millionth time. Rogue and he seemed to always shoot it down.

"Every time Gambit walks in here, y'r listenin' to an' singing some song about suicide, abuse, drugs, alcohol…" he said jokingly, and I just shook my head.

"Hey!! They're not all about those things! You remember my tattoo?"

"How can Remy forget?" he mumbled, rolling his eyes, hating the fact that his little sister had a tattoo.

"What's it of?" I asked him; smiling as he rolled his eyes again, obviously remembering the pissed-off emotions he had felt 2 weeks ago when he had first seen the tattoo on my shoulder.

"A rose surrounded by black words," he grumbled this time.

"What do the words say?" I prompted. He sighed in defeat.

"Hell if Remy knows,"

"For your information, brother, it says, 'don't be afraid of the shadows. They only mean there's a light nearby.' That's a quote from Amy Lee, one of the creators and the lead vocalist of the band," Remy just shook his head.

"Good Quote, but Remy still doesn't like the thought of his petite sœur having a tattoo," Rogue took this opportunity to walk inside the room.

"Ada has a tattoo?" she looked completely surprised. I was surprised she didn't know already; I had thought Remy would have gone complaining to her.

"Oui," Remy grumbled, leaning against the doorframe. Rogue snickered at her boyfriend's immature behavior.

"Come on, lemme see, shugah," she said. It wasn't a question, but a command. I turned on the spot, moving my waist length auburn hair away from my back so she could see the rose.

"Pretty cool. Now Ah want one," she said, smirking as Remy jumped out of his pissed off position at the doorframe.

"Non, Chére!" he near screamed, jumping to her side. She laughed outright as he glared at me.

"Don' go influensin' Roguey now, mignonne," he said and I laughed as the glare on his face turned into one of mortification.

"What's dat on y' hip, mignonne?" he said, stupefied. I moved my cami and showed him my second tattoo. He looked like he was about to faint.

"What? Wanderer loved this one," I stated, a look of sadness settled over my face as he stared at the tattoo. It was a delicate purple and gray butterfly. Remy then looked at my face.

"Why are y' markin' y' body like dis, mignonne? It ain' right,"

"Oh stop it. Foster let me get these 2 years ago. He said to the guy that I was sixteen,"

"How did Wanderah react ta that, Shugah?" I just laughed remembering.

"_What's that on you're shoulder, my love?" the question came straight into the ear of the young girl. She shivered as his breath tickled her ear._

"_What do you think it is, Perry?" she asked softly, still breathless from both his kiss and the intense sparring matches that she had just endured with the other members of the group. They were now back in their shared bedroom, and he held her on his lap as if she were his little baby._

"_If I didn't know better, I'd say that my girl has a tattoo. But I know that's not possible,"_

"_Guess again," she smirked that devil-like smirk and moved her hair aside to show him the tattoo of a rose and a quote._

"_Now that's pretty," he said, lightly stroking the tattoo with his lips and tongue. She sighed with pleasure, squirming around, but he held her hips still with his hands. He began to move up her neck. She was still squirming, completely helpless because he has pinned her wrists against her hips, held with his large hands. When he reached her ear, he nipped at the earlobe where she had 3 piercings but no earrings in. He then whispered lightly in her ear again._

"_Any other bodily markings or piercings that I should know about?" came his question._

"_I don't know. You'd have to find out yourself," she said to him, and before she knew what was happening, she was underneath him giggling madly as he ravaged her with his eyes one of his hands, the other holding her hands above her head, making her feel vulnerable, yet safe. He finally spotted the light gray mark he was looking for on her hip. He pushed the gray cami up to the base of her hips for a better look._

"_I like this one," he said, tracing the gray and purple butterfly with his finger. He leaned back and inspected the girl he had beneath him. _

"_But this, I don't like," he said, his fingers trailing to her belly button where a belly button ring was visible. The girl grinned at him. _

"_Now you know my marks. What are yours?"_

I kept smiling as my response formulated in my mind.

"His discovery involved a lot of necking, groping, and quite a bit of him undressing me with his eyes," Remy just smacked himself in the head. My empathy picked up sheer annoyance that he was right that I had any semblance of physical love before I was 25.

"Emotions, brother," I stated to him.

"You know what the problem with guys is, Rogue?" I asked her, and she smirked.

"No I don't, Ada," she said acting curious.

"They can do anything they want, kiss anyone they want, and they're all saying things like good job dude. But if that same guy's little sister kisses a guy, they get all defensive and annoyed that the girl had anything to do with a guy at all," Rogue burst out laughing, and Remy just shook his head and walked out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 4

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The forest was one of the only places I felt as if I was still with my friends. I was alone, feeling the emotions of no one but myself within a large radius. This was the only place I could achieve empathic meditation around the Xavier school, seeing as there were always people almost everywhere. Empathic meditation was the key to my mutation; I needed time when I was not feeling other people's emotions, only my own, and focusing on the emotions of a particular strong memory. I could sit in the forest for hours, just deciphering the emotions of both myself and everyone involved, and since I had grown up in the city, it usually included not only the group but people on the streets, people in the apartments above and below us, a collage of different emotions. If I can decipher all the emotions of that memory, then I come out with a feeling of peace, but it isn't as simple as it seems. I have to understand emotion, not just sense it. The emotions have to be my own as well as the person who I'm reading. I literally relive the memory; I feel all that I did when it actually happened.

_The young girl was only 13 years old, almost 14. She was sitting in the living room of an apartment. It wasn't much; there wasn't any furniture except for a small couch and beds in each of the 2 bedrooms, which had been left there by the previous owners. There were 5 people living here; the 13 year old, who's name was Sovereign, A 16 year old boy going by the name Wanderer, 15 year old girl called Giver, Foster, a 25 year old man, and Shift, the baby of the group, who was only 12. Sovereign was sitting on the couch, weaving a bracelet made of colorful string. Her hair hardly covered a tattoo on her shoulder. She had given the man the urge to give her the two tattoos she had for free. She loved them, but hated the fact that she had stolen them, even though he had technically given them away. Now she was raising money for the group, even though she didn't understand why. Giver posed as a girl who wove and sold the bracelets Sovereign was making herself. Sovereign would have done so, but her eyes prevented that. So she made the bracelets with beautiful stitch work and masterful eye, even though knotting string didn't take much thought. There was a pile of finished bracelets beside her, all of them with stitches most of the girls making friendship bracelets in camps couldn't dream of mastering within the timeframe that Sovereign had. _

"_How do you sit there and just make those bracelets Sovereign?" it was Wanderer who asked the question. The boy was tall, muscular, and had no patience whatsoever. _

"_Contrary to popular belief, Wanderer, it doesn't take that much thought or effort to knot string," The boy just laughed and sat down, avoiding the pile of bracelets. He picked up one of the bracelets out of the pile, one that was completely black except for the dark green diamonds running down to the bottom._

"_I wouldn't exactly call this just knotting string," he said lightly, placing down the bracelet to pick up another, this time one with white, purple, yellow, and blue in a zigzagging pattern. The girl just smiled at him, wondering if he could tell, being a telepath, that she had a crush on him. Not just a little crush, but one of those big ones you can never seem to escape. Meanwhile he was wondering if her empathic abilities were picking up his pure love for her, or if his emotions were just getting mixed into the air._

"_Perry, you're giving me a headache," she said suddenly, dropping the string. He turned away, blushing slightly at the-_

"Hey kid," A voice rang through the forest, cutting through the memory that I was living. I was so close to finally mastering the emotions in that memory. I growled somewhat angrily and whipped around to see Logan standing near me. I continued to glare at him, pissed off that anyone had disturbed my meditation.

"You've been gone for 8 hours, I just happened to be the one who found you," he grunted, motioning for me to follow him back towards the mansion. I didn't move.

"Mr. Logan, you do realize you just disturbed my meditations?" I whispered angrily.

"I'm fully aware of what you do this deep in the woods, kid. We were worried about you so I came looking," I finally gave in and walked beside him back to the mansion.

"What emotion were you trying to master this time?" He asked softly slightly down the path. I smirked up at him.

"Love," was my answer before I ran a few paces ahead of him. "And I'm not a kid!" I yelled over my shoulder before running back the rest of the way, laughing joyously at the look on Logan's face after telling him that I was mastering love.

-2 days later-

"Will you get dem removed pour Remy please, mignonne?" the brother was back, badgering me about my tattoos. I slammed the screen of the laptop down and looked at him ferociously.

"No, for the last time! Now stop bothering me!" I placed a CD in my laptop and waited for it to load, then began to sing along with it.

"Now I will tell you what I've done for you

**50,000 tears I've cried**

**Screaming, deceiving**

**And bleeding for you**

**And you still won't hear me**

**Don't want your hand this time**

**I'll save myself**

**Maybe I'll wake up for once**

**Not tormented daily, defeated by you**

**Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom**

**I'm dying again**

**I'm Going Un-"**

"ADA! TURN OFF THE HEAVY METAL!" Rogue screamed over the noise made by both my voice and the CD, turned up all the way on my laptop. I laughed and switched the song to one of the two she liked, just so she'd let me listen to them. She smiled and we both began to sing along.

"Playground school bell rings

**Again,**

**Rain clouds come to play**

**Again,**

**Has no one told you she's not breathing?**

**Hello,**

**I am your mind**

**Giving you someone to talk to,**

**Hello,"**

Remy rolled his eyes and just settled into a chair, happy to hear Rogue sing but not so happy to hear her singing an Evanescence song.

"**If I smile and don't believe**

**Soon I know I'll wake**

**From this dream**

**Don't try to fix me**

**I'm not broken**

**Hello,**

**I am the lie**

**Living for you so you can hide**

**Don't cry,"**

The interlude was particularly long. Remy got up from his seat at the desk neither Rogue nor I ever worked at and gave Rogue a sweet kiss, leaving me with a headache of love with an undertone of happiness that Rogue had learned to control her powers.

"**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping**

**Hello, I'm still here**

**All that's left of yesterday,"**

Our song finished and I continued to type as if nothing had happened, still somewhat in the memory I had been interrupted from 2 days ago. I seriously need to meditate more often.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Bonus Chapter 2

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's that on you're shoulder, my love?" the question came straight into the ear of the young girl. She shivered as his breath tickled her ear.

"What do you think it is, Perry?" she asked softly, still breathless from both his kiss and the intense sparring matches that she had just endured with the other members of the group. They were now back in their shared bedroom, and he held her on his lap as if she were his little baby.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that my girl has a tattoo. But I know that's not possible,"

"Guess again," she smirked that devil-like smirk and moved her hair aside to show him the tattoo of a rose and a quote.

"Now that's pretty," he said, lightly stroking the tattoo with his lips and tongue. She sighed with pleasure, squirming around, but he held her hips still with his hands. He began to move up her neck. She was still squirming, completely helpless because he has pinned her wrists against her hips, which he held with his large hands. When he reached her ear, he nipped at the earlobe where she had 3 piercings but no earrings in. He then whispered lightly in her ear again.

"Any other bodily markings or piercings that I should know about?" was his question.

"I don't know. You'd have to find out yourself," she said to him, and before she knew what was happening, she was underneath him giggling madly as he ravaged her with his eyes one of his hands, the other holding her hands above her head, making her feel vulnerable, yet safe. He finally spotted the light gray mark he was looking for on her hip. He pushed the gray cami up to the base of her hips for a better look.

"I like this one," he said, tracing the gray and purple butterfly with his finger. He leaned back and inspected the girl he had beneath him.

"But this, I don't like," he said, his fingers trailing to her belly button where a belly button ring was visible. The girl grinned at him.

"Now you know my marks. What are yours?" the boy smirked at her.

"First I'd like to know how in hell you got my brother to let you get tattoos and piercings other than the first one in your ear," he told her. She couldn't move at all. He'd made sure of that.

"Remember when I gave the landlord of the building the urge to give us this apartment for free?" he nodded and she attempted to squirm out of her position, only causing him to adjust his position so she couldn't, causing her to whimper softly.

"Well, when I did that for the group, Foster said I could have anything I wanted. You know how he is with the rewards. I chose the tattoos, and he offered to pay, but I refused. He said if I got it for free I could do whatever I wanted. So I got all these. Foster freaked out, but learned to live with it," Wanderer smirked and brought his lips down to hers. Despite his dominating position, his kiss was still tender, still sweet, the opposite of what he seemed to be.

"Now you want to know my marks? I can't say I have anything as exciting as 7 piercings and 2 tattoos, but…" he rolled the sleeve of the blue button down he was wearing up to his elbow. On his forearm was a birthmark shaped like a heart. She smiled as he moved to roll up his sleeve and was able to squirm out of his grasp and settle close to him.

"So sweet," she said softly into his ear. His arms somehow made their way around her waist and pulled her close. She smiled and settled her head on his chest falling asleep knowing she was loved.

The young girl was only 13 years old, almost 14. She was sitting in the living room of an apartment. It wasn't much; there wasn't any furniture except for a small couch and beds in each of the 2 bedrooms, which had been left there by the previous owners. There were 5 people living here; the 13 year old, who's name was Sovereign, A 16 year old boy going by the name Wanderer, an 18 year old girl named Giver, Foster, a 25 year old man, and Shift, the baby of the group, who was only 12. Sovereign was sitting on the couch, weaving a bracelet made of colorful string. Her hair hardly covered a tattoo on her shoulder. She had given the man the urge to give her the two tattoos she had for free. She loved them, but hated the fact that she had stolen them, even though he had technically given them away. Now she was raising money for the group, even though she didn't understand why. Giver posed as a girl who wove and sold the bracelets Sovereign was making herself. Sovereign would have done so, but her eyes prevented that. So she made the bracelets with beautiful stitch work and masterful eye, even though knotting string didn't take much thought. There was a pile of finished bracelets beside her, all of them with stitches most of the girls making friendship bracelets in camps couldn't dream of mastering in the short time that Sovereign had taken.

"How do you sit there and just make those bracelets Sovereign?" it was Wanderer who asked the question. The boy was tall, muscular, and had no patience whatsoever.

"Contrary to popular belief, Perry, it doesn't take that much thought or effort to knot string," The boy just laughed and sat down, avoiding the pile of bracelets. He picked up one of the bracelets out of the pile, one that was completely black except for the dark green diamonds running down to the bottom.

"I wouldn't exactly call this just knotting string," he said lightly, placing down the bracelet to pick up another, this time one with white, purple, yellow, and blue in a zigzagging pattern. The girl just smiled at him, wondering if he could tell, being a telepath, that she had a crush on him. Not just a little crush, but one of those big ones you can never seem to escape. Meanwhile he was wondering if her empathic abilities were picking up his pure love for her, or if his emotions were just getting mixed into the air.

"Wanderer, you're giving me a headache," she said suddenly, dropping the string. He turned away, blushing slightly at the feeling of being caught.

"You're in love," she said solemnly, and walked into their shared bedroom, one of the three that were in the apartment she had gotten for them. Wanderer watched her leave the room, completely struck that she would just walk off like that. Finally he came back to reality, and he got up to follow her.

"Sovereign?" He found her, lying on their bed, staring at the ceiling, showing no emotions whatsoever.

"Sovereign?" he tried again to get some sort of emotion out of her but there was no difference in her expression.

"Dammit, Lynnie!" he began to get frustrated and she snapped.

"What the fuck do you want Wanderer?" she finally shot at him. He looked at her with strangely veiled eyes. He had never heard her curse before.

"Ok, that was just added to the list. Lets start from the beginning. How the heck do you know I'm in love? Wait…that one's probably a rhetorical question," he said and she continued to stare at him with somewhat cold eyes. Ok, with her eyes every look was cold, so very cold eyes.

"Second question: Do you even know who I'm in love with?" he asked her and she continued to glare.

"Wanderer, I think you should know the answer to that one. I'm an empath. I sense the emotion; I don't match it with what it's for," she said in short cut off syllables.

"Ok…third question: Will you believe me when I tell you who I feel that emotion for?"

"I have never had a reason in the past not to believe you, why do you think this'll be any different?"

"Would you believe me if I told you it was you?" he asked softly, drawing her close. She was silent for a while. It was then he noticed she was crying into his chest.

"Lynnie…why are you crying?" he asked her softly, and she smiled one of those mournful smiles.

"You're the telepath, you haven't figured that one out yet?" she said, putting her head down, hiding her eyes. He smiled and pushed her chin up so he could see the all black eyes except for the green irises.

"Don't hide your eyes from me, I go by what I said the first time I met you. I think they're beautiful,"

"That's nearly 6 years ago. Are you trying to tell me your opinion on my eyes has not changed yet?" she said, looking into his cinnamon eyes.

"Why would it change? It's the truth. There's just some people in this world to dumb to figure that out," she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder.

"I love you too," she whispered into his ear before he drew her closer to him, never intending to let go. He even forgot to ask where the cursing came from.


	7. Chapter 5

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do you idolize dat girl from de band you like, mignonne?" the question was sudden; Rogue, Remy and I were just retreating from our early morning session with Logan. Bruises before 6 am. What a fun day.

"I don't know Rems. Why do you idolize the Phantom of the Opera?" Rogue smiled as Remy turned into a tomato.

"What? De homme had stalking down perfectly. De fille didn' even know dat he was stalkin' her until he told her. Dat whole t'ing wit de mirror-"

"A, nevah even happened accordin' to history, B, the book made girls all over the world afraid to change in fron' a mirrors," Rogue said, and I burst out laughing.

"Chére! You're on her side?" he asked her softly.

"On this one Remy, Ah'm definitely on yah sister's side," Remy smirked. Oh crap. I can feel the not-so-subtle sexual innuendo coming…

"Will dat apply after Remy t'rows y' over his shoulder an'-"

"REMY!!! EMPATH, RIGHT HERE, EXTREME, RIGHT THERE!!!" I screamed at him. That calmed down the love-and-lust fest. There was a dead silence following my outburst---Then Rogue began to laugh.

"What's so funny Rogue?" I asked the Goth. I didn't believe in labeling myself, but if I did…I'd probably fall somewhere between Goth and Emo.

"The fact that yellin' at him works fer ya, but not fer meh," I smirked at these words. Remy began to whisper into her ear in fluent French. I still didn't understand most of what he was saying, despite the fact that I was taking French lessons on the internet so I could understand my brother half the time—but once I heard the words "bed" and "love" in close proximity with a few unrecognizable words in-between, I knew this was probably nothing I would learn in any online beginners course. Remy winked at Rogue who was now the tomato, and then walked off.

"What the heck did he say?" It seemed that Remy had taught Rogue some French in some "private lessons."

"What did he say? I wouldn't repeat the words back to anyone, especially not his 15 year old sister," she told me, and I smirked.

"Eh. I've probably experienced whatever he's planning," I walked off leaving Rogue dumbstruck at what I had said, even though she knew full well what I had meant.

I was alone in the bedroom that night. Well, that was inevitable. I wonder what Remy would do if he had roommates. Wait, I can probably answer that one right now…they'd be right here, in Rogue's bed. I smirked at the thought of someone like Piotr or Bobby being Remy's roommate, only to be kicked out constantly and switching beds with Rogue, even though Piotr would probably go to Kitty…But I liked being alone, even though Rogue and Remy were only 2 doors down. I heard a sound that was strangely alike to a moan.

_His lips were on hers. Thoughts ceased to exist in her mind, the only thing running through was this kiss, one that was becoming part of her very being, making her feel warm down to her very core, bringing her spirit to life in ways that she had never been alive before, giving her love. His arms held her close and she didn't protest, she didn't pull away from him, she felt her own emotions shine through the wave that was city life for an empath. Love seemed to come out of both their bodies, the most powerful emotion for a person to feel, and it was true. They had found their soul mates in their first kiss. They both knew it but they never admitted it. Soon he'd be too old to date her anyway, and they'd be separated. Her mind always wandered to this, then wandered back to the Wanderer._

My thoughts were filled with that memory, our first kiss, the first time that I felt an explosion in my head from a physical action. I couldn't help it when I touched my lips with my fingers, the feeling of that kiss coming back. I sighed and got up from my position on the bed and turned on my stereo lightly just trying to get the thoughts out of my mind.

"**Long lost words whisper slowly**

**To me**

**Still can't find what keeps me here**

**When all this time **

**I've been so hollow**

**Inside**

**Watching me**

**Wanting me**

**I can feel you pull me down**

**Feeling yo-"**

I clicked the button for switch song, tears threatening to burst through as the song brought back more memories.

_He pulled her down onto the bed, they were laughing together. He was tickling her. Her empathy, through the humor of the tickle fest she was being tortured with, felt the glimmer of love from him. He loved her. That was her need. She needed to be loved by him. Being loved as a sister or daughter by the others was definitely a plus, but it was Wanderer that really mattered. He loved her in the truest way. She loved him, and she felt their connection. Nothing would ever change that._

"**How can you see into my eyes**

**Like open doors**

**Leading you down into my core**

**Where I've become so numb?**

**Without a soul**

**My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold**

**Until you find me there and**

**Lead it back home.**

**Wake me up inside**

**Wake me up inside**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

**Bid my blood to run**

**Before I come undone**

**Save me from the nothing I've become.**

**Now that I know what I'm without**

**You can't just leave me**

**Breathe into me and make me real**

**Bring me to lif-"**

The song was once again switched as the memories kept flooding through. I couldn't get rid of them.

"You're upset Lynnie," he sat down next to her and pulled her closer to him. She could feel his body warmth as she leaned into his chest.

"_How do you know?" she asked him, not looking to his face. She was afraid of him seeing her eyes, even though he had always told her how much he loved them, how beautiful they were, she always thought they were monstrous, hideous. _He deserves something better than I am,_ she thought as she buried her head closer into his chest._

"I heard that_," his voice echoed in her head. She just let the tears fall onto his shirt. _

"_Well, its true, Perry. You deserve better than I am. I'm just a demon," she said, referring to herself with the words someone had used for her a few days ago when the two of them where out in the park._

"_You're not a demon. You know that. Your eyes are beautiful, my love. I've told you that many times, and I will never stop telling the truth," his voice was sweet, these words spoken into her auburn hair._

"_I'm having nightmares every night," she said so softly that he hardly heard her. He just held her closer._

"_I'll help you get rid of them," He said kissing her hair. "I promise," _

"**I'm so tired of being here**

**Suppressed by all my chi-"**

I turned off the boom box, allowing silence to once again fill the room. I put myself to sleep by not allowing myself to think, and just staring at the ceiling. Everything was going to keep on going…and I would be left behind, living in the past.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 6

Okay, I warn you: This is the first chapter with ANY plot advancement whatsoever.

Anyway, this chapter is strange because of the way that I am advancing the plot I can't fully tell it from Adalyn's perspective. The first part is from a 3rd person perspective; the second part is in Ada's voice. Don't ask why, you'll find out soon enough…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He opened his eyes and looked around. There was nothing, just earth and trees. That's strange he thought slowly, until he noticed that he was only deep within the park he and his girlfriend had frequented so many times. He took a closer look around him, and saw everything. There were 4 mounds side by side. The grass was already overgrowing the dirt. Whatever was here had been buried a long time ago.

Then he saw the markers.

They weren't anything fancy, just wooden crosses each bearing a letter in a different color.

The first, the smallest, had on it a red "S". It was painfully obvious for him that a child was here. The second was a green "F". This was the largest mound he noted, looking at the other two. The third and fourth were about the same size, but the third was slightly smaller than the last. The third bore a purple "G" and the final one bore a periwinkle "W". The man finally knew what these were. He knelt down and mourned for his friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAH!!! Who is the man? Anyway, back on to Adalyn's story…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was my first visit to the city since I had left.

I knew it was sort of bad that I lived so close and didn't come more often, but before I had been dealing alone with my problems.

Needless to say my brother had insisted on coming along, and by default that meant Rogue was being dragged along as well.

"Dere are sketchy people in dis world, mignonne," he said as if reading my mind. "Remy is just here to make sure his mignonne stays safe,"

"I don't care why you came Rems. I'm glad you're here, but you're the one who's probably going to need protection from me where we're going," Rogue gave me a quizzical look at this statement, but the couple just shrugged it off and continued to follow me. I led them into the East Village, showed them everything that I knew and loved forever.

"And this is the tattoo place," I said, gesturing to a small building that had "tattooing and piercing" in neon letters in one of the windows.

"Okay mignonne, what's the next place?" he asked, leading her away from the store. Rogue just stared at the tattoo place as if contemplating and pretended to go into the place. Remy turned around just in time to see.

"CHÉRE!!!!" He screamed. A few pedestrians turned to look at the awkward Cajun running towards his girlfriend. A couple snickered at him, then turned back to whatever they had been doing. There was no one rushing around in this part of the city. There were just people, minding their own business, hanging out. I continued to lead them through the city, only stopping to show them the building we used to live in, and finally coming to the park. I sighed as I looked into the grove of trees off to one side. I knew what was in there.

"Rogue, Remy, this is one place I have to go alone. Wait outside the grove of trees. If I call out, come running. What is hidden inside is extremely important. I will be in the very center," none of these were requests, just demands. They nodded in agreement, and followed me to the edge of the grove.

As I walked into the grove, my mind calmed as the shade hit my face. I journeyed towards the center, my mind racing. In the middle were the mounds I built over my friends. The grass was growing over them. They were the same as I remembered besides that, with the wooden crosses I had made for them still sticking out of the dirt. I knelt in remembrance in front of the graves, thinking of everything that I had left behind.

"Lynnie," I heard his voice and jumped up, turning around to see him. And I did. There was Wanderer.

"Get away from me!" I yelled at him, just quiet enough that Rogue and Remy wouldn't come in.

"_I won't hurt you,"_ came his voice in my mind. I can't dream this. I have to wake up.

"You're a telepath." I stated, my mind reeling.

"Yes. I know you're a mutant too," he gave me, catching on to what I was doing; obviously trying to prove to me that he was real. But he couldn't be. It was impossible.

"How?" my reply came softly.

"Your eyes. Beautiful eyes they are too," he said, stepping closer and gathering me into his arms. My tears had begun to fall freely down my face, leaving little stains of eyeliner and mascara down my face. "And I'm in love with you,"

I let myself relax into his arms, still sobbing silently.

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am," his words echoed in my mind as he kissed me. The feeling brought me back into this world. I had found my love once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Bonus Chapter 3

Sovereign-Bonus Chapter 3

WHOOT! BONUS CHAPTER!!!

This is going to be the last bonus chapter of this style. The others will change because of recent events (coughWANDERERcough)

The seventh chapter is fully prepared, so I just need some reviews before I can post it (and chapter eight is currently 2 ½ pages on Microsoft Word (oh the joys of being banned from the Internet)

The moment was so sudden, so imaginary, and yet so real.

She had just gotten back from going out to the store to get supplies, coming back with her arms holding bags of food and other supplies the other residents of her home had asked her to get while out. When she walked through the door, only one rushed to help her, the one she had loved since she was a child. She was grateful as he lifted 2 of the 4 heavy bags in her arms, placing them on the counter of the kitchenette. The two stared at each other over the countertop; just trying somehow to memorize the eyes of the person they loved most. He then moved slowly around the counter, coming to stand next to her, much taller than her at 5'11''. She was only 5'5'', so she stared up. The eye contact never broke as he placed a hand on the back of her neck, moving ever so slowly until his lips were on hers. Thoughts ceased to exist in her mind, the only thing running through was this kiss, one that was becoming part of her very being, making her feel warm down to her very core, bringing her spirit to life in ways that she had never been alive before, giving her love. His arms held her close and she didn't protest, she didn't pull away from him, she felt her own emotions shine through the wave that was city life for an empath. Love seemed to come out of both their bodies, the most powerful emotion for a person to feel, and it was true. They had found their soul mates in their first kiss. They both knew it but they never admitted it. Soon he'd be too old to date her anyway, and they'd be separated. Her mind always wandered to this, then wandered back to the Wanderer.

She hated sparring with a passion.

She hated having to fight with the very people she loved so she'd be able to defend herself.

But she adored spending time with her boyfriend afterwards.

He pulled her down onto the bed, they were laughing together. He was tickling her. Her empathy, through the humor of the tickle fest she was being tortured with, felt the glimmer of love from him. He loved her. That was her need. She needed to be loved by him. Being loved as a sister or daughter by the others was definitely a plus, but it was Wanderer that really mattered. He loved her in the truest way. She loved him, and she felt their connection. Nothing would ever change that.

She was just going to stare at the wall all day.

It was all she could do to keep herself from falling asleep. So she stared at the wall, only her thoughts to betray what she really felt beneath the hard cocoon. Unfortunately for her, that was the one thing that her true love could detect.

"You're upset Lynnie," he sat down next to her and pulled her closer to him. She could feel his body warmth as she leaned into his chest.

"How do you know?" she asked him, not looking to his face. She was afraid of him seeing her eyes, even though he had always told her how much he loved them, how beautiful they were, she always thought they were monstrous, hideous. _He deserves something better than I am_, she thought as she buried her head closer into his chest.

"_I heard that_," his voice echoed in her head. She just let the tears fall onto his shirt.

"Well, its true, Perry. You deserve better than I am. I'm just a demon," she said, referring to herself with the words someone had used for her a few days ago when the two of them where out in the park.

"You're not a demon. You know that. Your eyes are beautiful, my love. I've told you that many times, and I will never stop telling the truth," his voice was sweet, these words spoken into her auburn hair.

"I'm having nightmares every night," she said so softly that he hardly heard her. He just held her closer.

"I'll help you get rid of them," He said kissing her hair. "I promise," he then gathered her into his arms and brought her into the bedroom they shared.

"Go to sleep. I love you," he kissed her lips before leaving the room, speaking to her telepathically as he left.

Ok.

**Review Responses:**

**Gambitmyloveforever: **Hello! Thanks for the review! Yes, I do believe that my main character's true love coming back from the dead is good XD.

**Enigma Nox: **Hey!!!! Are you telling me that you of all people didn't notice my lightshow??? "Promise me you won't cry, my love, FOR I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU SOMEDAY," I'm sorry if I sound cynical and rude…but anyway, THANK YOU!!! Oh. My. God. How did you ever get floor tickets?????? I've got to track one of those down for myself…and I won't kill you if you promise to tell me all about it XD. Awkward Remy is very fun. I have been in situations where people in the East Village turn around and stare/laugh at me…its pretty embarrassing…and I will make her listen to Three Days Grace, even though I have never heard it myself…hmmm…torture is fun…


	10. Chapter 7

Oh yeah, before I start this chapter, I have to say that the park is completely of my own imagination. There is no park in the Manhattan Lower East Side that at all resembles the park in this story. If there is, I haven't seen it, and that is the #2 place I am most often.

But the hotel is real. I've stayed there.

I never set a timeframe, but for this chapter to work, it is May 2nd in the chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I exited the grove, my face still sporting tearstains from my eye makeup, but otherwise I seemed unchanged. Rogue and Remy rushed over to where I had emerged.

"What happened? Ya were in there fer ova two hours!" Rogue exclaimed as she hugged me fiercely.

"Oh. Well, a lot of stuff," I said quietly. I needed to find a way to tell them softly…

"Mignonne!" I heard a relieved Cajun accent behind me. He seemed a little shaken, probably because of the fact I had been hidden in the grove for so long. The way he looked at me…

"I met someone I know inside," I told them.

"Un ami from when y' lived here, mignonne?"

"I had no friends outside the group,"

"Then who?" came Rogue's quick reply.

"Think about my story Rogue, especially last words," I said the last two words extremely slowly. Rogue's eyes widened in her shock of discovering what I meant.

"Where is he?" she asked me softly.

"Coming now," I said in response, and the three of us turned to the trees we had been facing away from. He came through the trees and walked the few feet of distance between the grove and us. When he reached us my empathy picked up on slight nervousness from him. He slipped his arm around my waist though.

"Remy, Rogue, this is Wanderer, A.K.A Perry. Perry, this is Rogue, my best friend since I came to where I am living now, and Remy, my big brother," Wanderer still seemed slightly nervous, but he smiled.

"Hello," he said softly yet strong.

"Hello Wanderah," Rogue said. I could feel the tension ebb away. Soon we were all talking as if we had all been friends since we were small children. That was until Perry used his nickname for me. Remy nearly choked on invisible food and Rogue looked about ready to crack up.

"Lynnie?" they asked at the same time. I gave them both a death glare, just causing their laughter to burst through, and Wanderer nodded, causing them to laugh harder. I rolled my eyes and leaned against Perry, allowing him to hold me once more, thanking whatever gods there were that they didn't let him tell the origin of that name. We were staying here for 4 more days in a hotel on the Upper West Side. The professor was so nice as to reserve us two rooms at the Michelangelo. We had already agreed that Perry was to come back with us, stay with us at the hotel, and then come back to the mansion to join the X-Men. I still couldn't believe he was back, but I was ecstatic to see him again.

"Look Lynnie," he whispered in my ear, pointing up with one hand and still holding me with the other. "You can see the moon,"

I looked up, and there was the glowing gibbous moon, shining though the night, unblocked by the skyscrapers. I just smiled and turned to kiss him softly on the lips. He responded, his kiss as gentle and sweet as I remembered.

"Now why can't you be that romantic?" Rogue asked Remy interrogatively. I turned just in time to see Remy give her a quizzical look. Oh crap.

"Now its time for the cheesy innuendo, then she's going to respond in some strange way we may or may not understand, and he's going to kiss her," I said as if I were a commentator on a baseball game. Rogue gave me a death glare, the only one that outmatched my own.

"Y' look tres belle tonight, chére," he said in one of those suggestive tones he was known for.

"Tres belle my ass. Ah asked ya a question Swamp Rat,"

"Remy knows, chére. He's jus' not gonna to answer in words," was his answer before he kissed her. Perry looked at my face as I rolled my eyes.

"This happens often, doesn't it?"

"Every day of my life," I answered as the couple across from us came up for air.

"Well, Ah think its time that we headed back ta the hotel," Rogue said, simply ignoring my comment. I snickered but followed. Perry still had his arm around me. It was as if he had never left me. It was as if the group was still here. He was talking to me telepathically, telling me how much he loved me, telling me that he was sorry for leaving me. Rogue stopped a cab, and we all entered it, Remy taking the front seat, leaving Perry, Rogue and I to battle it out for who ended up in the middle. I ended up in the middle, seeing as I was the youngest of the three of us, even though Rogue and I were about the same size. Not that I minded sitting in the middle, between Wanderer and Rogue. The cab took 20 minutes to get back to the Michelangelo. There was almost no traffic, something strange for this city. I just shrugged it off and entered the hotel. Remy had his sunglasses, but I avoided eye contact with people because of my eyes. We were alone in the elevator going up to our rooms, so I was free to look elsewhere besides the ground.

"So homme. Would y' mind tellin us how y' came back from de dead?" Remy breached the topic we had left alone under unspoken agreement. Wanderer looked up. He had been telepathically talking with me about the time we had come to this hotel…well, we had the presidential suite and…that's all anyone had to know about that one particular incident. Except for how mad Foster was when he found us…yeah.

"Oh…Sorry Remy. What was that? I sorta missed what you said," he responded after a few seconds.

"So homme. Would y' mind tellin us how y' came back from de dead?" Remy repeated, a strange look on his face. He had mental barriers up. Damn his straight poker face. I couldn't read his emotions.

"I don't really know," Perry admitted, looking down at me. He was nearly 6 feet tall and I was stuck down here at 5'5''. Life isn't fair. "But I can tell you what I saw," he told us as the elevator door opened. We all walked towards our rooms at the end of the hall.

"I remember telling Lynnie not to cry and that I'd be back for her. I knew I'd see her again in her lifetime. I didn't know how I knew, but that's beside the point. I knew I'd be back. Now I forgot what culture its from but you all know the myth to get to heaven you have to bring enough food to feed two dogs, and if you only bring enough for one you'll be trapped in the middle?" he paused for recognition; when everyone nodded, he continued, "Well, that's what was there. I reached into my pocket and found two dog biscuits. I gave one to the first dog and proceeded to go to the next, but then this man who had been stuck in the middle approached me. He told me he was the angel of death, and told me that I could make a choice. I could go to heaven or go back to Earth and live again as if I had never left. But I could only choose once. I could not go back on my choice. He told me to feed the second biscuit to whichever dog I wished to pass by; the dog to heaven or the dog to Earth. I chose the latter," he explained. All three of us were watching his face as he told the story. We entered the rooms, which had a door adjoining them. It was nearly midnight, and Rogue and Remy bid us goodnight before heading through the door to their room. As soon as they were gone Perry gathered me into his arms and pulled me close to his body.

"You know the only thing I thought about for the last year was you," I told him softly as he gently rocked me back and forth.

"I was only thinking of you when I made my decision," He whispered hoarsely.

"What did you not tell during your story?" I asked suddenly, my empathy picking up his emotions. He stopped his rocking, and looked into my eyes.

"Shift…he still has to make his decision," he said softly. I gasped involuntarily.

"You know what all the others did?" she asked him, her eyes pleading for answers from him. He looked away from her pleading face.

"Foster and Giver…they moved on," he told her. She did the only thing she could do. She let her tears fall at this. She might just see Shift again, but her father and her sister were gone forever.

"Why?" she croaked, and he lovingly wiped away her tears.

"They felt that it was their time, my love. Trust me, I feel the same as you do. I begged them not to pass through, even Shift did, but they passed on. Shift was torn. He couldn't decide weather to come with me or to go with his father and his oldest sister. I told him you would be there if he came with me, and that just served to balance out the field for him," he spoke these words, and I abruptly pulled back out of his arms. He looked at me quizzically as I began to walk towards the door.

"Lynnie! Where are you going?"

"Knowing Shift, he followed you about a moment after you left. How long were you in this place?"

"11 hours, or so my watch said," he told me.

"You were gone exactly 11 months," I breathed. "So If I'm correct, one hour there equals one month here. So one minute, or one sixtieth of an hour, would be about 6 days…and one second would be about 9 hours here," she said. "You've been back for 8 hours. So Shift will probably be back within the hour," I explained quickly. I could feel his confusion, so I simplified my speech. "Shift will probably follow you. And mathematically, if my mental math his correct, he should be back within the next hour. And he'll probably show up exactly where you did,"

He followed me quickly into the hallway. We practically ran down to the street, where a cab picked us up after about a 5-minute wait. Perry clutched my hand in his softly. We were dropped off a few blocks from the park, a distance that we ran hand in hand. We stopped for breath outside the park. I checked Perry's watch. It was 12:39. We rushed through the grove, acquiring a few scrapes from going too fast past plants and trees. In the center, we found a small boy who looked about 13 sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest, crying out for Wanderer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 8

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shift?" I asked the boy. He looked up at me, into my eyes, and then suddenly launched himself at me, hugging me tightly.

"Sovereign!" he exclaimed. I smiled and hugged him back before pulling away to look at him. He was about 5'7'' now, only a couple of inches taller than myself. Perry came behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wanderer!" The boy was only emanating pure joy that we were both here. I gathered him close to me as we walked slowly out of the grove. Perry had his arm around my shoulder. We looked like a family, a big brother, middle sister, and a little brother out for a walk together. I checked my pockets for money.

"Oh crap," I said, directed at Perry.

"What?" he asked me.

"I don't have enough money to go from here back to the hotel," I said softly, hoping Shift wouldn't hear.

"That's ok. We'll just walk a bit then call a cab," he said, pulling me closer. We continued to walk 15 blocks, until Shift was complaining that he needed a ride. We called a cab and rode up to 2 blocks from the Michelangelo, where my money completely expired. We walked the last two blocks and up to our room. As soon as we got inside I proceeded to bang on the adjoining door between our room and Rogue and Remy's. Rogue opened it a few moments later, too tired to give me a death glare.

"What the hell is it, Ada?" she yawned, opening her eyes and seeing Shift for the first time.

"Um…Rogue? Meet my surrogate brother Shift," her eyes widened. She retracted into the room and came out dragging a half-asleep Remy with her.

"Wha' is it, mignonne?" he asked slowly, his eyes barely noticing any presence.

"So let meh get this straight. Ya an' Perry were talkin', an he told ya that Shift here had to make his decision still, an' ya figured in yer head that he'd arrive any minute, an' ya an' Perry went back to the park, an' found him there?" Rogue clarified after we told our story.

"Yes. Exactly," I said. There was a rollaway bed in the room now, made up for Shift that that had been brought up by a very grumpy hotel worker. Shift had already fallen asleep; Rogue and Remy were now getting up to leave and go back to sleep. Perry and I just looked at each other laughing. It had been one crazy day of people coming back from the dead, people meeting and finding out things about people they had known for years.

"Well. Now that this crazy day has ended, you think it may be a good time to go to sleep?" he asked me, and I laughed. We both lay down in the queen bed, and he pulled me against him.

"It's been so long since I've fell asleep in your arms," I breathed quietly. I felt his lips on the top of my head in response, and I fell asleep more peaceful than I had ever been in the last year.

When I woke the next morning, the first thing I noticed was warmth. A warm body pressed against me. I turned, just to see Perry smiling down at me.

"Good morning my love," he breathed, his lips coming down on mine. I gratefully responded to the gentle attack, his lips and tongue stopping my senses.

"Ummm…I know you guys are in love, but tone it down for the thirteen year old kid, please?" we heard Shift's voice come. We both blushed lightly and pulled apart. I reluctantly got out of bed, pulling away from the warmth of both my love and the bed. I took a pair of jeans and a tight black wrap top with a deep v-neck out of my suitcase and went into the bathroom to change whilst yawning. I felt the mischief Perry was emitting.

"Don't go making plots to peek in on me, Per," I felt the slight disappointment that he had been caught. I emerged from the bathroom with my hairbrush in hand, slowly brushing through the auburn hair that fell to my waist. The only thing I absolutely hated about my hair was that it took so darn long to brush though. Shift, Perry and I talked about everything and nothing whilst I brushed through my hair. When I finally finished, I looked at the cock. 11:30. I knocked on the door to Rogue and Remy's room before barging in. They were both still asleep, cuddling in a similar fashion that I had woken up with Wanderer in. I crouched down next to Remy's ear.

"WAKE UP DIABLE!" came my scream. He jumped out of his skin and about four cards came out of nowhere, all of them glowing pink, ready to explode. Remy looked around, saw me and glared at me.

"Y'r de diable, petite sœur," he grumbled, and the cards stopped glowing. Rogue just glared at me as the two of them got out of bed. I went back into the room I was sharing with Mikey and Perry. They proceeded to crack up at the scene that had just occurred.

"What's a diable?" Shift asked me after the laughter had died down.

"Oh. It's French for devil. You know, the eyes," I told him and he nodded lightly.

It took the couple 20 minutes altogether to get ready. Now the only thing we needed to arrange was food. The five of us wandered out of the streets of Manhattan looking for some place to eat.

"Sovereign," I turned my head to look at Shift who was addressing me.

"Yeah Mikey? And you can call me Ada or Adalyn, ya know," I smiled at the small boy.

"Yeah. Force of habit," he said. "Anyway, remember the time you and Wanderer snuck off to that hotel?" came his challenge. I felt a flush come over my cheeks. My brother didn't know about said incident…

"Y' snuck off to de very hotel we are stayin' in mignonne?" Remy asked me, half surprised, half interrogatively.

"Ummm…" I looked at Perry.

"_Lets just tell them and be thankful they didn't find out some other way,"_ came his telepathic voice.

"Well… we had been celebrating our 8th month together…and we wanted to get away from Foster for one night just to ourselves…so we went to the Michelangelo…we sort URGED our way into the presidential suite…lets just say Foster found us the next day, extremely pissed off beyond anyone's imagination," I said, my face turning into a tomato. Rogue was smiling, probably thinking about my comment after danger room last week. Remy however…wasn't smiling at all. He looked a bit angry. _Problem with guys_… the thought swam through my head.

"What exactly would be the "problem with guys" Lynnie?" _Oh crap. Telepath._

"I heard that too," _Dammit._

"And that," Perry was beginning to get on my nerves.

"Okay…Problem with guys you want to know? Okay. Guys can do whatever they want, kiss whomever they want to kiss, do whatever they want with girls, and all the other guys do is pat them on the back and say good job dude. Now lets say some guy's sister kisses any guy, they get all defensive and over protective," Perry opened his mouth to object, but I cut him off. "Don't even go trying that "That ain't true!" crap. You know it is. Shift didn't like that I was dating you or that rebellious streak that Giver had when she was 14 and started dating that guy with an eyebrow piercing, and you didn't like the situation with Giver either," he closed his mouth and began to think. "Heck, you even tracked the guy down and interrogated him!" He finally gave in to my accusation, knowing he shouldn't have fought in the first place. We found this cute luncheonette that we all turned into. We were seated at a U-shaped booth, Perry and I on one end, Rogue and Remy on the other, and Mikey stuck in the middle.

"Damn it!!!" He said, seeing his position truly for the first time. He was stuck in between the couples. We laughed at his delayed reaction.

"Mikey! Language!" came my sharp reply.

"Who are you, my mother?" he demanded, glaring at me around Perry.

"Whoa! Calm down, Mikey…and…don't talk to my girl that way," Perry chastised him. Mikey huffed, but said nothing. A waitress who was faking happiness took our orders, and walked off without a single word besides what she was required to say. 20 minutes later there was a toasted bagel drowning in cream cheese sitting in front of me.

"You'd better finish that, my love," Perry said, eyeing the plate.

"I might, I might not," I didn't eat much; I just had a small appetite.

"You will," he stated firmly as I took a bite. I rolled my eyes as he ate his eggs slowly.

"Mignonne, as much as Remy hates t' say dis, he agrees wid y' _boyfriend_," he accented the last word, showing his distaste for the fact that I had a boyfriend at all. I just glared at both of them, a feat since they were sitting across from each other, and took a second bite. The conversation became a bit more useless, and ended with Mikey being stared at by the entire restaurant. I actually ate the entire bagel…As we headed towards the theatres to see if we could get cheap tickets, I just thought of what would happen when we got back to the institute.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 9

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared out the window of the train taking us back to the mansion, a little saddened that we had to leave so early, staring back as the skyline disappeared from view. I felt an arm around my shoulder, and expected that it was Perry. I turned to smile at him but saw a demon-eyed Cajun smirking at me instead. I glared hard at him, trying to figure out what he was up to.

"Petite soeur, will y' give Remy permission t' give y' boyfriend de talk?" he asked me, and I quickly smacked away his hand.

"That will be Logan's job as soon as we get back to the institute," I told him sharply. "I don't want you talking to Perry in any fashion other than a friend or possibly an older brother after Logan's through with the whole father thing," I gave him a death glare just to emphasize. He seemed to buy it, but then walked off and sat down next to Perry anyway. I glared and began to project my thoughts.

"_If he says anything that's not as a friend, tell me. I'll kick his ass if he doesn't listen to me,"_ Perry looked up at me.

"_Too late for that call, my love. He's already giving me the 'older brother' speech. Now I know how I sounded when I gave that speech to Giver's boyfriend. I'm surprised he didn't head for the hills,"_ came the telepathic reply.

"Remy LeBeau, get over here," I growled just loud enough for him to hear me across the aisle.

"Yes mignonne?" He asked, just disregarding the fact that my glare was piercing right through him.

"What are you talking to my _telepathic_ boyfriend about?" Remy visually went from nonchalant to frightened in a matter of seconds. I guess he knew that lying would only get me angrier, and wisely told the truth.

He ended up with the urge to blurt out "I am too stupid to listen to my sister" whenever around people.

Perry came and sat down next to me, giving Remy one of those looks, with a quirked eyebrow, and then turning to me.

"What was that?" He asked, obviously holding back laughter.

"That? That is what happens to older brothers who don't listen to me. He's lucky I didn't kick his ass here and now. I'll do that in a sparring match when we get back to the institute,"

"What didn't he listen to?

"He asked me if he could give you the older brother speech. I said no, because I have a father figure back at the mansion, and older brothers only get to give a talk after the father figure is through with the boyfriend, and that's only if they're still around. Of course before my father figure was your brother, so it was slightly different,"

We were silent for the longest time, just wrapped up in the fact he was holding me. I was just hoping this was not all a dream I would wake up from soon, that my love was truly here once more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what you are saying is that the two kids here came back from the dead?" Logan asked suspiciously, sniffing the air, attempting to get a whiff of anything he didn't like. Perry had his arm around my waist, and Logan was eyeing his hand that had situated itself on my hip, as if it were some deadly parasite that had to be killed quickly.

"Yes, Logan, that's exactly it," I said, leaning into Perry, making his eyes burn into his hand even more.

"_This is your father figure?"_ came my boyfriend's nervous question in my head.

"_Yes. He's really quite nice inside. Always helping me with my powers and such. He just didn't know of my life before the institute before this moment,"_

"_Why didn't you tell him?"_

"_It hurt too much to even think about the group…I didn't want to break my promise to you so I kept it to myself until about 2 months ago when I told Remy and Rogue,"_

"_I'd kiss you right now if your father figure wasn't literally glaring at me as if daring to even move,"_ I had to laugh softly at this one, causing Logan's eyes to snap away from his former focus of attention and on to me.

"What are you laughing at kid?" he asked, his tone lighter than the one he had spoke in before. "What exactly are your powers again bub?" he directed at Wanderer, his tone hardening into a stone.

"Oh…telepathy," he said and Logan sighed.

"You three," he said, indicating Perry, Mikey and I, "Go up to see Charlie. He'll want to hear about this," we did as we were told, leaving Rogue and Remy alone for some quality time. My empathy picked up extremes that I don't think I wanted to know about.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were in with the professor for about an hour.

About three quarters of that Perry and the professor were talking telepathically.

"Perry. Remind me to never bring you in there again, or I will snap Remy's neck," he laughed nervously at this one, not knowing if I would actually do so or not.

"I will. Trust me. I don't want to see your brother dead yet," Mikey, who had stayed silent, finally spoke up.

"Is Remy any good with a staff?" Came the question. He seemed eager to train once again.

"Actually, I'm probably the only one who can outsmart the Cajun with a staff," I told him, and Mikey smiled, but then his face fell, probably remembering that he didn't have his staff anymore.

"I kept your staffs," I informed him, and he seemed to get happier. "It was all I kept of everyone's possessions, the one thing I really thought mattered," they seemed satisfied. "But I also kept Perry's cologne," I added, and the taller man beside me laughed.

"Why did you keep that?" he asked, wondering what had been going through my mind.

"Reminded me of you. I kept the 5 staffs including my own, all my clothes and Perry's cologne. The cologne bottle still has the label on it," Mikey laughed this time, remembering the label that was on the bottle that said in horrible printing, "THIS IS WANDERER'S COLOGNE. IF YOU TOUCH IT AND ARE NOT WANDERER OR IF YOU ARE ABLE TO CALL WANDERER BY HIS REAL NAME AND NOT GET MAIMED DO NOT TOUCH OR YOU WILL BE MAIMED."

"Wanderer had an obsession with maiming people at the time," Mikey commented, and Perry blushed, obviously remembering the time he had made that label.

"Okay, lets stop torturing the boyfriend," I said, and he sighed in relief. We all journeyed back to the room Rogue and I shared, even though we learned that Mikey would be in a dorm somewhere else in the manor and Perry would be sharing with Remy. Now I think I'll finally find out what would happen if Remy had a roommate, even though that roommate happens to be my boyfriend. As we arrived at the room, I slid out from under my bed the 4 staffs that had been in a cloth wrapping for the last year. Out rolled the 4 metal staffs, each somewhat different but still alike in the make. Perry picked up his own black staff, stepping back and twisting it in his hands into patterns I couldn't dream of creating with my own bronze one. Mikey reached out for the pure white staff that had served him for so long, just holding it, staring at it as if he had never laid eyes on it before.

The three of us stared at the two remaining staffs, the dark silver of Giver's staff, the gleaming gold of Foster's, just reminiscing in our family, their choice to die.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 10

There was a different sound to the clanging of staffs in the morning just outside the mansion. Many of the inhabitants came to see our matches, but I only kept my eyes on my opponent. He was smarter than Remy with this particular weapon, so quick that no one could see it, it was but a black blur swinging through the air. I had only just time to block it. Sweat dripped down both our faces and necks, and our staffs clashed in both harmony and conflict. I was doing well then I was on the ground. I had forgotten his move. I had forgotten the one thing that I could never master in all the training he gave me. The ways he used his staff, every pattern of attack and defense he could utilize that I couldn't imagine using myself. He helped me up, pulling me close, staff to his side, mine thrown by a move of his about 10 feet away.

"Match over," his words were sweet before he kissed my head and pulled away. Remy and Mikey needed space, so we went over to the crowd and watched although both of us I'm sure were wrapped up in another world.

"Kid," the word, although growled above us, got my attention. I turned up and saw Logan, looking at Perry with a look that only spelled out trouble.

"Yeah Logan?" I poked my boyfriend, who looked up as well, and the fear was evident both in his emotions and in his eyes.

"Need to talk to you," Perry immediately got up, following Logan inside the mansion. I was nervous, but I watched them leave before turning my attention back to the sparring matches.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey," I looked up from my work to see Perry standing in the doorway, half smiling at me.

"Hey," I stood and embraced him; an action he returned, pulling me as close to him as possible. We somehow got to the bed where I ended up sitting next to him, pressed against his side. I felt his body heat through my blood red halter and his white t-shirt.

"Logan gave me the speech," the fear was evident; I was guessing the 2 hours he had spent with Logan weren't the happiest of his life.

"And?" I knew my fear was evident to him. I was sure that Logan wouldn't like me dating someone who was of legal age.

"He said in many, many more words that if we kept it legal, we could stay together," I sighed in relief. We both knew that my limits were a bit before legal standards, so we'd be okay for the time.

"Wait. He actually thought that I wouldn't keep any relationship I had legal?" I was suddenly angry. Logan knew more about me than even Remy and Rogue did here at the mansion.

"He never said that directly, but he did imply that he thought we had before," he said solemnly, watching my face go from angry to pissed.

"I'll kill him!" Perry's arms hindered my quest to get to the door and find Logan and kill him. He pulled me onto his lap, holding my wrists against my hips the way he had when he had discovered my tattoo and began whispering in my ear.

"Now, you don't want to kill your father figure. He didn't know everything about you. Heck, I don't know everything about you. I doubt even you know everything about yourself. No one knows everything about themselves, and no one knows everything about anyone else," came his soothing voice. I stopped struggling and fell limp against his chest. He held me close, kissed my hair and then turned me on his lap so I was facing him.

"I love you," he said firmly. That was all I needed to calm down fully. I smiled.

"Je t'aime," he tilted his head to the side slightly in question.

"It means 'I love you' in French. My brother taught me," my response was a kiss on the head before he lay down, pulling me next to him. I wondered why I suddenly felt so tired and fell asleep almost immediately, but not before I heard a whispered "Je t'aime" in my ear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knew the warmth would end eventually.

I turned in his arms to see him smiling at me, holding me to his body as if willing me to stay in existence, as if I would disappear at any moment.

"Good Evening lovebirds," Rogue said without looking away from the ceiling.

"What's up with you?" I asked, looking from my boyfriend to my best friend and back again.

"Yah brotha's being yah brotha," she said in an annoyed tone. "He insisted that Ah sit in here until ya two woke up an' 'den kick mignonne's boyfrien' outta de room," she said, mimicking my brother's accent almost perfectly.

"Ugh. Can I kill him now Rogue?" I asked, snuggling closer to Perry, if that is even possible.

"No shugah. I love the guy ya know," she said with a small smile, looking at me in Perry's arms.

"Ah'm sorry, Perry, but Ah'm gonna have ta send ya back to yoah room," He just nodded and gave me a lingering kiss on my lips before getting up and exiting the room, turning right and going down the hall to the room he was sharing with Remy. I turned and gave her a nasty look.

"Now why'd you do that? You could have just told him we never woke up," I said, rolling onto the warm spot where Perry had been laying moments before.

"Damn. Ah shoulda done that just ta annoy him," she said, looking at me, yawning.

"Yeah," I said, curling up in a small ball. "Damn, do you know how lonely it feels to have to go back to sleep after having been in his arms?"

"Yes I do, Ada. Now please…go to sleep," she said, turning towards the wall, willing herself to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 11

Sovereign-Chapter 11

Ummmmm I know its been a really really long time since I updated and since then my evil mind has gotten eviller, and I made these wonderful twists for you all. Hope you like it :D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The entertainment had begun.

I sat on Perry's bed, watching my brother and my boyfriend stare each other down.

"She is Remy's petite soeur,"

"She's my girlfriend,"

"Remy and she have a blood connection,"

"I've known her longer,"

"Y' left her,"

"It ain't my fault that I got shot,"

"It isn' Remy's fault either,"

"No one's blaming you,"

"Y' implied dat Remy had sometin' ta do wid it,"

"No I didn't,"

"Yes y' did,"

"No I didn't,"

"Oui, y' did,"

"No I didn't. And stop with the French. Its really annoying,"

"I think it's sexy!" Rogue, who was sitting next to me, interjected this comment. Both men tore their eyes away from each other to give her the eyebrow.

"Great Rogue. You broke up the entertainment," The guys both turned to me to give me the eyebrow. I just got up from where I sat and left the room to find my little brother coming down the hall.

"Hey Sovereign…what're you doing in Wanderer's room?" he asked, giving me a similar eyebrow that Perry gave me all the time.

"Being entertained by the big brother versus boyfriend situation. Its actually quite amusing," I told him absently, and he smiled.

"I've only known Remy for a really short time, but just that and I can see that he's gonna be conflicting with Wanderer really easily, even if you weren't dating him," Mikey smiled again before laughing.

"How are you about sharing a room with people you don't know, Mike?" I was concerned for my little brother. He practically grew up with us, and now we were all in the same place but he couldn't be around us all the time.

"Not real well. I find it strange, but I'm managing. I miss the apartment," he said as an afterthought, and I smiled.

"We all miss the apartment, but it's tough, you know. I don't think we could ever move back there. More than we miss the apartment we miss the people in it," I couldn't bring myself to say Foster and Giver's names; I had to stay strong and I couldn't just break down in front of my little brother.

"But we could move somewhere else," A deeper voice sounded from behind me, and arms wrapped around my waist. "We could move back to the city, or even to the country. Wouldn't you enjoy that, love? A little house, all to ourselves, with Mikey with us. All we'd need would be train tickets, a target house, and a meeting with the owners…" his voice trailed off.

"I would love that…Life would be so much easier if we were just back together again. If none of this ever happened, then I bet you anything Giver would suggest that we do so. It would be better for all of us…but I couldn't abandon Remy, Rogue, Logan, the Professor…not yet. Not after all they've done for me,"

"I know…but someday," I looked at Mikey who was deep in thought, probably thinking about having a home in the country with us. I was both selfish and unselfish to want to stay here instead.

"Do you really want to go, Mike?" I asked my little brother, and his eyes snapped to me.

"Yes. But I don't want to make anyone unhappy," he said, looking away.

"You know love, we could always bring Remy and Rogue with us," Perry said, becoming more serious about this idea. "Its not like we haven't started over before," he added, and I was sold.

"Lets do it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHEEEEE! Didn't see that that coming did you guys?????????? Sorry its so short.

**Review Responses:**

**Enigma Nox: **Welcome back XD. and of course I have to say with you YAY! hope you like the new chapter!

**Psylocke2216: **Hi! I be Ally...Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
